


Hey there, Mr. Ghost

by nekoclair



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fluffy Ending, Ghost Stories, Halloween, Halloween Special, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoclair/pseuds/nekoclair
Summary: Knowing about the rumors and believing in them are very different things. Shinji Ikari, for example, didn't see how something as unrealistic as the existence of a ghost that has haunted his school for decades could be real. Or, at least, those were his thoughts until he first met Kaworu Nagisa.





	Hey there, Mr. Ghost

Three students talked distractedly in the hallway.

“Hey, have you heard? Apparently more people saw it.” The girl said, suddenly bringing up the subject that was more than popular at their school, especially in October..

“I heard it was the third apparition since the beginning of the month!” Said one of the boys who were accompanying her. He adjusted his glasses on top of his nose, the smile on his lips emphasizing his interest in the subject.

“Well, it’s always like this at this time of the year. Suddenly everyone has a story to tell.” The other boy leaned against the wall. Unlike his colleague, his features showed disinterest.

“True. It’s even hard to know in what to believe.” The girl added with an upset sigh. Her friend, the one using glasses, just nodded his head in agreement, also somewhat dissatisfied. “Still, what do you think? Do you believe in it or not?” She smiled again.

“Of course I believe! Denying it would be the same as denying an important part of our school!”

“Well, I don’t believe in it... Not until I see it with my own two eyes.” One of the boys explained, his expressions stubborn.

“Perhaps you are luck this year. I, as well, would love the opportunity!”

“I’m not really interested, to be honest... To begin with, I don’t understand why there’s so much hype over him.”

“The one I don’t understand is you. He is the biggest mystery of our school! Our own ghost!” The other boy replied.

“If you say so…”

“Oh, c’mon! Everyone knows the story of the boy who jumped from the terrace after having his heart broken…”

“...and whose ghost finds himself unable to leave the building despite decades having elapsed.” He murmured, gesturing tediously, completing the words of the other “Yes, I know. It’s impossible to study here and don’t hear about it at least ten times per week. I just don’t care.”

The three fell silent and the subject ended. Little it took until a familiar clang reached the ears of the trio.

“Ah! The bell! Come on, you two, or we'll be late for class.”

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea…” One of them muttered as he got up with the help of his colleague.

The three walked back to the classroom, blending immediately with the other students.

 

**…**

 

Shinji Ikari wondered why the day insist on remaining so radiant when he was lost in such darkness. He felt suffocated by shadows, drowning in a depression he was unable to overcome. 

With his eyes distracted by the imperfect whiteness of the pages of his notebook and the pencil dancing between his fingers, he only realized that he was being called after the third or fourth time.

Raising his eyes, somewhat embarrassed about having had his attention called so many times, he found his teacher next to his desk, her eyes irritated and her arms crossed. Apparently, having to interrupt her super interesting class to regain the attention of students that were unaware of the world around them wasn’t something that pleased her. 

“If you are not interested, the door is open.” 

“I’m sorry.” The student's tone was monotone.

She rolled her eyes and continued the explanation of average speed and acceleration.

With a sigh, he straightened himself in the chair, determined to watch at least what was left of the class. The room remained silent until they heard the bell. When it did, Shinji quickly put his headphones and lost himself in the music; the only thing capable of dispercing his pessimistic thoughts. However, he ended up having to soon take them off, due to the approach of his colleague.

“That's what happens when you daydream in Misato's class, idiot.” 

The redhead sat down on the edge of his desk and took a bite of the cereal bar she had in hands. He said nothing; the idea of talking to someone at the moment didn’t please him, even though Asuka was an old and important friend of his. 

“Thinking about something? Knowing you, I bet you were worrying about something stupid, for a change.” 

He just looked at his hands, fleeing from the other's penetrating gaze. He kept silent. He really wasn’t in the mood for conversation. 

When she realized she would receive no response, Asuka became annoyed and stood up, banging hard on the boy's desk during the process. She walked away, leaving Shinji alone once more. Taking a deep breath, he put the headphones again, determined to enjoy what was left of the brief break between classes. Aware that he had treated his friend badly, he made a mental note to apologize at lunchtime. Only then he allowed himself to close in on his little and lonely musical world.

 

**…**

 

The sun kept strong by noon, so strong that, even though it was windy, it wasn’t enough to blow away the heat. The room was particularly hellish, and Shinji couldn’t have been more pleased to hear the bell announcing that it was finally lunch time. 

Rising from his desk, he looked for his classmate, finding her in the midst of a group of girls. Before he could approach, however, they crossed glances and Asuka quickly turned away, looking irritated. 

Feeling something between shock and sadness, he picked up his lunch and left the room, not even looking back. Convinced that being a little alone would be his most pleasant option, he went up the stairs, passing straight through the second and third floors, going where he was sure he would not be bothered. 

When he opened the door to the terrace, he was not surprised to see it empty. Although popular during Summer, in the other months it was avoided due to the strong and cold wind present in the place.

The wind that shook his hair brought the boy a strange feeling of freedom that he had never felt. However, the silence that accompanied it made his loneliness clear, bringing a tightness to his chest. 

He felt lonely — like he had always felt since his mother's early death — and the treatment he received from Asuka earlier had not helped. He knew he was being unfair, and he had no right to blame her, since he knew he had treated her badly. Yet, he couldn’t help but hope that his friend would be understandable and patient with him, even if he didn’t deserve it. 

He took about ten steps forth and stood before the low fence that separated him from the edge, his fingers wrapped around the wire as he swallowed thoughts that he very much disliked, but couldn’t contain. He wondered what was life was and what was it’s meaning.  _ Why were we born? Is my life of any importance? What would happen if I suddenly disappeared? What would happen, what would change? _ Sometimes he wished to know the answers to these questions, even if it was he himself that had to take that huge and last step.

“The day is so beautiful, don’t you think?” 

The words surprised him as he could swear he was had been alone. Shinji turned around and saw the boy that was staring at him sat by the wall near the staircase.

The following ten seconds were silent and unpleasant. Shinji stared, perplexed, at the boy who smiled innocently on his own, dressed with the usual school uniform. In his mind, he cursed that he had been seen in such a pitiful moment by someone of school, and prayed he didn’t comprehend the whole situation. 

On the other hand, after realizing the state of shock in which he had left the other, the mysterious boy stood up and approached Shinji. At the sudden approach, the brunette stepped back, unable to move further away because of the fence. 

“Who are you?” Nervous words left Shinji’s lips. 

The boy interrupted his footsteps upon being questioned, realizing then that forcing a closer approach than that wouldn’t be a good idea 

“Kaworu Nagisa.” He replied, without blinking. 

“What are you doing up here?”

“Hm... I like how the breeze feels during October. They are pleasant.” The response was spontaneous and immediate. That and the sincere smile that filled Kaworu's features gave Shinji a clear and incomprehensible certainty that those words were not false. “Do you like it too?” 

“Oh, well…” Shingi suddenly felt himself sweating, having not expected that. He stepped away from the fence and tried to answer the other's question as calmly as possible. "Yes, I think.” 

They stared at each other, the seconds passing quietly and, for some reason, not uncomfortable. Wondering if he should shorten the distance between them or not, Shinji relaxed a little more. Somehow he was no longer so nervous and he felt he could trust Kaworu. Still, his feet were glued to the ground and they refused to move even a bit; just as his eyes had fixed themselves on the young man who looked at him with unreadable expressions, the hands tucked into his pockets. 

The reason for all that distance might sound silly or even insincere, but to Shinj — and probably to any student at that school — Kaworu was an amazing and peculiar-looking figure. His skin was clear, as well as the strands of his hair, which were of a grayish white, and standing out among all that was a pair of radiant scarlet eyes.

Immediately, the rumors and stories he had always heard and ignored since entering high school had hit him hard, leaving him perplexed for a moment. The albino still stared at him, his head now slightly inclined. Realizing that he had left his emotions visible, Shinji did everything he could to calm down again. He took a deep breath and opened a shy smile, realizing that he was being a fool. 

Staring at the other’s red eyes, he saw himself incapable of changing his first impression. So what Kaworu was a ghost? What did that change? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Shinji wasn’t afraid of him, couldn’t be. After the initial shock and surprise, the boy felt oddly comfortable with the ghostly figure.

He took a few steps forward and stood in front of the other, that seemed to be confused with the situation. The brunette smiled a little wider, which surprised the albino.

“Nice to meet you, Kaworu. I’m Shinji, Shinji Ikari.”

 

**...**

 

In a week or so, without really understanding why, Shinji found himself more and more excited for lunchtime — the moment him and Kaworu had agreed for their now daily meetings. The place obviously couldn’t be other than the rooftop, that was not just the place of their first meeting, but also somewhere where they were certain to have some privacy. 

Ignoring everyone of his classroom, including Asuka's confused stare as he rushed out the door the moment the bell rang, he stepped up the stairs. Not even five minutes later he was already on the terrace, Kaworu waiting for him, as usual. 

With a smile, he sat down on the floor next to the other, with his back against the wall. It was not long until the conversation started and they began to talk about things more interesting than the lessons Shinji had had until then, or his complaints about teachers and classmates. 

“Excuse me.” Shinji said suddenly, surprising the other.

“What for?”

“It’s just that I... Well, I'm always complaining.”

“No problem, Shinji. I'm glad to hear you, always”

“But I don’t like that... I mean, you must have much bigger problems. I feel bad for pushing all this baggage onto you while you just stay quiet.”

“It’s no problem.”

“Yes, it is!” Shinji raged. “I wanna be someone you can count on when you’re feeling down. I want you to trust me, just like I trust you. I want to know more about you. I don’t like seeing that something is holding you back and not knowing what it is.”

Kaworu stared at Shinji, surprised at how those words had sounded. The brunette, seeing his friend in shock, worried about what he had said; he was afraid he might have been intrusive. 

“I’m sorry. Forget it. It’s none of my business.” 

The albino boy slightly smiled, his features more relaxed. 

“My mom.”

“What?” Shinji raised his face; it was now his turn to be surprised. 

“My mom is sick. She has always taken care of me, all by herself. I think she strove too much, worked too hard.”

“Ahm… Is she...”

“No, she is in a stable condition.” Kaworu answered the question Shinji was about to ask, who then sighed with relief at the answer. “But she has been on the hospital for so long that I’ve lost track of how long. Sometimes, she has this relapses and I get super worried.”

Shinji knew he should not invade Kaworu's privacy too much, however, he couldn’t contain himself. He longed for more and would continue with his questions until the other prevented him from doing so, alleging invasion of privacy. Until then, he would take the opportunity to discover as much as he could about the mysterious ghost. 

“Is she alone?”

“I show up whenever I can.”

“There’s no one else in your family that can go see her?”

“It was me, her and my father. Well, until my father went away, then it was just me and her.”

“Oh.” The brunette felt like he'd stepped on a land mine, and now he hoped the damage hadn’t been too big. 

“It’s okay. I was little and I don’t even think of him as someone important.”

“Well, anyway, I wish your mother gets better soon... Poor thing. It must be really hard for her to stay alone, and for so long. I wish I could see her someday.”

“She would certainly appreciate it.” He replied, with a polite smile.

Looking up at the sky and allowing the silence to take over for a moment, Shinji couldn’t help but think about every word that had been uttered by his ghostly friend. His mother... How old would she be? Kaworu has been in the school for at least two decades, nearing the third. Is she still alive? Is Kaworu unable to perceive the passage of time?

“Is that why you're still here?” Shinji's lips moved involuntarily. Suddenly he felt sad; but his sadness this time wasn’t because of his own problems, but because of the condition of the young man sitting next to him.

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“I mean, your soul, your spirit...” Shinji found himself without words, after all, he wasn’t exactly sure what Kaworu was. Deciding not to think too much, he chose to spit out the words that had been hanging from his throat for some time, urging to be released. “Why do you live as a ghost, trapped in this world for so long?”

Kaworu just watched the boy closely, his lips parted and his features confused. Shinji, on the other hand, waited for the other's response, his emotions ranging from anxiety to fear. The two kept a silent and penetrating exchange of stares until Kaworu broke it, turning his face to his feet and becoming somewhat apprehensive.

“It doesn’t matter that you are a ghost.” Shinji made sure of saying, his words stumbling through his lips. Suddenly, he felt that he had gone too far. Seeing the state in which his words had left Kaworu hurt him more than any personal problem he had faced so far. 

“Hm, well…” The albino seemed a little uncertain about how to continue that conversation.

“I'll always be with you, until you feel that you can pass on. Because I understand that it must be difficult to overcome everything that happened to you, even more having to go through it all alone. After all, I, who am always alone since my father is barely at home after my mother died, know how it hurts.” He continued, hardly giving time for the other to say anything, his voice coming out weak and tearful. He wondered how he still wasn’t crying.

Shinji, for the first time since he'd met the ghost, felt moved by his story, which he didn’t even know in its integrity; he was aware that there were still pieces missing, which he probably would never get. But if there was one thing the young man was sure of was that none of that bullshit spoken in the corridors matched the grandiosity of the albino’s troubles. A broken heart? Only if it’s of sadness because of his sick mother. 

Shinji very much wished at that moment that Kaworu wasn’t a ghost. So, he could hold him tight to show his support, a gesture that he himself longed for when he felt this way, but one he unfortunately had never received. Thinking at how to compensate with words, he opened his mouth just as the bell rang. 

“Ah…” Said the boy, looking between Kaworu and the door leading to the classrooms.

Shinji stared at the metal surface of the door, his eyes reflecting his lack of will to go back. He wanted to stay with Kaworu and talk to him. He didn’t want to leave him alone moments after saying he would be there forever. He felt like a traitor, a liar. However, the idea of having his father called to school because he was skipping class wasn’t much appealing.

“Shinji, if you don’t go now you’ll be late.”

“But…” Shinji turned to face Kaworu, whose expressions were suddenly carefree. It was as if their conversation has never happened.

“Don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow, right? Now you have to go, I don’t wanna see you getting in trouble because of me. And, besides, saying you were late because a ghost was holding you back isn’t a really convincing story.”

After blinking six or seven times and staring at him for what felt like a minute, Shinji allowed himself to smile too. The brunette boy stood up and said goodbye, promising to try and come earlier next time, which he was already longing for more than anything.

 

**...**

 

It was a Monday like any other. It had been almost three weeks since Shinji and the popular ghost had met for the first time. Since the revelations had began, they had discovered a lot about each other, including, for example, that Kaworu loved music and astrology, while Shinji had commented on how he had never learned to swim and also how he was a great cook. The dark haired boy asked nothing more about Kaworu's past, determined to focus on the boy rather than the ghost, and he had felt that this had been the best decision he could have made, and he doubted they would have become so close if he had continued to dwell on details.

The brunette went upstairs, a tuna sandwich in his hands — his lunch for that day — and a smile on his lips. He had to admit: he couldn’t be more grateful to go to school. Before, he went just so that his father wouldn’t abandon him once and for all. But now, he would wake up in the morning already anxious for lunchtime, and even his interaction with his classmates had became less uncomfortable. Kaworu's company became not a routine, but a daily blessing that Shinji never thought he would get by simply getting a good company for the lunch hour. 

However, all he had to do was open the terrace’s door for that said anticipation to disappear. 

He anxiously looked around the wide empty space, only to find not even a miserable shadow. The twelve-o'clock sun was strong and so was the wind. What felt wrong and uncomfortable was the boy who was missing even though he had always awaited him with a smile on his lips.

Looking at the clock, Shinji found that he was on schedule. He wondered where Kaworu might be, but he knew no answer. Finally, he decided that there was nothing he could do except wait for him. Sat at his usual corner, he began to eat his lunch, his eyes wandering every three seconds at the only entrance —  _ but Kaworu was a ghost so he might not need the door _ , Shinji’s caught himself thinking.

The break took longer than usual and after an hour — an hour that seemed way longer for Shinji — the bell rang. Shinji waited for another one, two, three minutes and then sighed, realizing that nothing would happen even if he waited any more time. He got up, cleaning his clothes as soon as he stood up in order to get rid of any dirt that might have glued on his uniform.

He went downstairs, not very happy and a little worried; it wasn’t like Kaworu to just not show up. Also, what else could he be doing? Shinji decided to ask him the next day and avoided thinking about it as much as possible, aware that would only make him sad. 

However, it wasn’t on the following day that Shinji got his answer, or even on the one after that or the next after. An incredibly long week passed and there were still no news from Kaworu. Shinji could no longer contain his concern and his nights were eventually invaded by not very positive thoughts about the albino.

Shinji Ikari felt shaken like he hadn’t felt for a long time, and there was nothing he could do about that. 

It wasn’t until Wednesday of the following week that Kaworu finally showed up. 

It was early, very early, around ten past seven in the morning. It was a little less than ten minutes before the classes started when the albino walked through the corridors on the first floor, heading to the classroom of his friend, whom he had not seen for more than a week, and with whom he had decided to make everything clear.

Kaworu was tired of all the lies, which he had never liked. Because of them he had often been late for the afternoon classes in his first month of his third year since going back to school, which he had to interrupt to stay with his mother, that got sick during the last summer vacation. Besides, being a ghost, it would be strange for him to ask for Shinji’s cell phone number, and because of that he had been unable to contact the boy that he suddenly had to be absent. 

He knew that Shinji depended on his ghost part — even if it had never existed — and Kaworu feared what would happen if he found out that he was nothing but an ordinary boy. The fact that, in their first meeting, Shinji’s expressions were those of someone ready to jump from the terrace didn’t help either. Shinji probably only approached Kaworu because he knew that a ghost wasn’t really someone that could go around saying whatever he wanted. Still, he felt bad that he had suddenly disappeared without any warning, and, most of all, that he had lied for so long to someone who had quickly become so important to him.

As he saw the sign that displayed the classroom number of Shinji Ikari, his anxiety and his nervousness only increased. He went to the door and peered in, but he was unable to find the brunette in any corner. But, luckily, Kaworu wasn’t exactly a discreet person — his hair and his eyes had always taken care of attracting all the surrounding eyes to himself, but this was something he was already well accustomed to — and it wasn’t long before one long-haired redheaded girl stopped in front of him, analyzing him from top to bottom.

“What do you want?”

“Shinji Ikari,” he said, not missing a second. “I'm looking for him.”

“I'd also love to know where the idiot is,” she said, folding her arms over her breasts and making an annoyed face. “I'm sure I saw him coming into the building, but when I realized he was already gone.”

“He disappeared?”

“As always. He hasn’t done anything apart from that since last month. Although, he had been in a better mood lately. He even talked to some people in our classroom…”

Kaworu was unable to hold back a smile at Asuka's revelation. If there was something that Shinji had always complained about was about how he felt left out, and to discover that he was trying to make new friends was something that brought Kaworu joy and relief. However, as soon as the girl continued her speech, the situation totally reversed.

“However, he has been kind of down in the last few days. But I guess an idiot is always an idiot. He will soon show up. Do you want me to leave a message or something? Not that I’m making any promises. It depends on the message.”

But Kaworu no longer listened to what she was saying. He turned away and ran, ignoring the glances that pierced him and also the redhead's angry cries, going up to the terrace and praying that his greatest fear hadn’t come true.

He climbed the stairs and, panting, he opened the door to the terrace, which, though heavy, had being easily forced open by the albino's anguish. The scarlet eyes immediately locked on on the back of the boy who was planted a few steps away, the wind blowing the short black strands of his hair. Kaworu stared at him, his breath taking more than usual to normalize — probably because he wasn’t used to running like that.

“Good morning.” Shinji greeted and turned slowly, his expression unreadable. “You disappeared.”

“Shinji.” Kaworu tried to take a step forth, but was unable to. He felt bad and all the guilty he carried had suddenly become unbearable. He was silent for a moment and then he swallowed, realizing he couldn’t prolong it for long. “I'm sorry. I’ve lied to you all this time. I'm not a ghost, I just wasn’t able to come to school before we met because I was taking care of my mother. That was also why I missed school. I should have told you all this before.”

Kaworu stared at his own feet, unable to look Shinji in the eyes. He was afraid to know how Shinji felt now that he had discovered that it had all been a lie, a great and cruel lie. So, because he was staring at the ground, he didn’t see when Shinji approached him, and only discovered about it when he was embraced by lean and not very long arms.

“I already knew.”

Kaworu stared at the rebellious strands of the boy's hair that clung to his chest. He felt his heart pound faster and he knew exactly why. Responding to the affection, he enveloped Shinji's body and rested his head on top of his. He wasn’t smiling, he could not. A seriousness matching his anxiety took control of  his expressions.

“Since when?”

“It's been awhile, a couple of weeks or so,” Shinji said, his voice muffled by the fabric of Kaworu’s shirt. “I'm not that naive to actually believe in things like ghosts.”

“Then why…?”

“It was easier and less embarrassing, so I treated you like one. Sorry.”

“I lied. If I had denied…”

“I’m grateful that you lied. I don’t know how I would have dealt with the situation at the time, to be honest. So, thank you.”

Only then did Kaworu allow himself to smile; an honest and serene smile. He liked Shinji’s sincerity. He thought he was an interesting person and was glad he had approached him.

“I was worried about you, I worried that you would do something crazy.”

“Well…” The dark haired man clung to the other's blouse, certainly crumpling it, but neither of them seemed to care about the uniform. “I felt sad, yes, and lonely. But how could I see you again if I were to give up? I told you, I don’t really believe in ghosts.”

Kaworu hugged him harder, but Shinji eventually asked for a little bit of space; request that he couldn't refuse, despite his unwillingness to move away from the boy. When he pulled away, he let his eyes finally walk up to Shinji’s, who also stared at him.

The albino ducked a little, just enough, and pressed his lips on Shinji’s. The kiss wasn’t passionate or long, nor did it leave them out of breath. It was just special.

When he found himself free, Shinji blushed at the realization of what had happened and went back to hiding in Kaworu's chest, who laughed briefly at the boy’s reaction, his own face taken by a faint pink color.

“I love you, Shinji. And this time I promise to be with you always.”

 

**...**

 

It was lunch break. This time, though sunny, wasn’t windy, which made the weather even more muffled. Shinji and Kaworu were sitting by the stairs, fleeing from the scorching sun.

“So, your teacher didn’t let you in?”

“No, Misato can be very cruel when she wants to. I've already seen that I'm going to have to call my father later.”

“I'm sure he'll understand.”

“I don’t think so, but thank you.” Shinji opened up a crooked smile, aware of the anger he would meet later. And, also. he still had to think of a minimally decent excuse. “That reminds me, How’s your mother?”

“She’s feeling a little better. She hasn’t gotten worse since vacation. I was really worried.”

“I'm glad she's a little better. No doubt she'll be even better soon." Shinji paused briefly, playing with the fingers of his own hand. “Hey... Can I go visit her one of these days?”

Kaworu immediately turned toward Shinji, surprised at the unexpected request. The last time he'd said anything of that sort, he'd said it out of politeness, so Kaworu hadn’t thought Shinji actually meant it.

”Of course! She would be very happy!” The smile on Kaworu’s lips was wide.

“So what about going after classes are over, on Friday?”

“I couldn’t choose a better date.”

Shinji laughed briefly, which made Kaworu rather confused.

“What?”

“It’s just that you're so happy.”

“Of course I am!”

“That’s cute,” Shinji said, smiling slightly, tilting his head.

Shinji's words, which caught the albino by surprise, brought a red color to Kaworu's face, who then captured the brunette in his arms. He hugged and kissed the top of Shinji's head.

“I think you're much more adorable.”

“Okay, okay, now let go of me.” Shinji laughed again, his face now flushed. He then smiled, holding Kaworu's face in his hands. The gesture startled him, but he remained motionless. “Now that I’m having a good look, I don’t know how I was able to confuse you with a ghost the first time we met. I should had been blind at the time.”

“It must have been my hair. That wasn’t the first time this type of mistake had happened actually, especially since I’ve entered this school.”

“No, that’s not it. It’s just... You look much more like an angel, Kaworu.”

Kaworu smiled at the sweet words and bumped their heads together, lightly.

“I think that makes me your guardian angel then.”

And they then kissed a second time.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world!! 
> 
> How are you? Hope you are having a good day! So, after idk-how-many-years I decided to finaly translate this fic I've worked so hard on. Tbh it was really fun to see how my writting has gotten diferent. I commit so less mistakes now, it makes me happy. Oh, but that for my portuguese fics, that really doesn't count here, because I've started writting fics in english only recently (it's been not even 2 years I think). Well, anyway, I hope you liked it" (o´▽`o) 
> 
> Also, I would like to leave here my thanks to my friend, since she helped me a lot. Lari, you saved me, sorry I'm a useless person who leaves everything to the last moment *cough* *cough* Thanks, dear. Luv you! ♡
> 
> Well, that's it. Since this is a oneshot, I guess this is a farewell. i haven't written kawoshin for so long, but maybe when the last movie come out I will be in the mood again. 
> 
> Comments would be really nice, and if you have any criticism you would like to leave please do so. As someone whose first language isn't english, I still have a lot to learn and I do want to get better. Kudos are also really nice, and I appreciate them as much. If you would like to message me on Tumblr, feel free to. ( ´ ω ` ) Though I will have to inform I'm not a really talkative person...
> 
> Well, that's it. Bye, bye~ ♡❤♡
> 
> [Find me on tumblr.](http://nekoclair.tumblr.com) Come and chat with me!  
> If you could help me spread word of this fic, a reblog on [this post](http://nekoclair.tumblr.com/post/166989325558/hey-there-mr-ghost-synopsis-knowing-about) would be really nice.


End file.
